The stolen care kid
by lozza1989
Summary: When Tee is kidnapped by a Child Smuggling ring, the people at the Dumping ground try to figure out where they have taken her. Will Tee escape and will Johnny see his sister again?
1. Chapter 1

Taken

It was a saturday morning in Elmtree house and all the kids where at the breakfast table having their breakfast when Mike walked in and announced that Gina wanted to talk to them all in the front room.

"Are we in trouble?" Toby asked "because we haven't done any thing wrong."

"No one is in trouble, she just wants to tell you something very important" Mike replied. So, all the kids went to sit in the front room where Gina was stood in front of them all. Tracy and Mike were also in the room.

"Now, I have something very shocking to tell you all and you must listen this is very important" Gina announced "apparently, the police have recived word that there's a child smuggling gang operating in the area and they have taken at least twenty kids in the past two weeks and they've been smuggling them out of the country to sell on black markets in foreign countries." There was a deafening silence in the room as the kids didn't know what to say.

"Now, I suggest that neither of you go out on your own, don't talk to strangers and to make sure you're all safe, Mike is going to start taking you all to school in the mini-van" Gina continued.

"Who do they sell them to?" Carmen asked.

"Rich families, childless couples, perverts" Liam said.

"What if they come after one of us?" Toby asked.

"Well, if anyone wnats to go out anywhere, I'm suggesting that a member of staff should go with you" Gina pointed out "we don't want any of you becoming victims."

"Has there been any news on it recently?" Johnny asked "we should watch the news and see." He put the on the Television and the news came on.

"Good morning and welcome to the BBC news, in the past two weeks, in the uk, children have been taken by a mysterious child smuggling gang and are being smuggled out of the country to be sold in countries such as Africa, Morocco, Spain and China. The gang are still at large and it might not be too long until another child becomes a victim. If you see anybody acting suspicious or know anything on the gang or any of the missing children then please call the number shown at the bottom of the screen. Let's help put a stop to these child smugglers and bring these kids back home to their families" the woman on the news said.

"That is just awful" Sapphire pointed out "snatching kids and selling them for money."

"Yeah, I've heard that they sometimes take kids as young as two years old" Liam said. Gina then advised them all to be very careful and not to trust any strangers that they come across. For all they knew, they could be a member of the child smuggling gang.

On Monday, Mike had announced that he was going to take them all to school in the mini-van.

"I don't need driving to school" Elektra said who was in a strop "I'm not a kid."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any risks" Mike told her sternly.

"Pfft, as if these so called Child smugglers are going to get me, they only take little kids, not fourteen year olds" Elektra pointed out.

"They can take girls your age too" Mike told her "they might use you as a slave or something to help prepare the younger kids for selling."

"Fine" Elektra said "I'll get in the stupid mini-van then." Mike then took the kids to school in the mini-van. he dropped the older kids off first then went to drop off the younger kids. After he had dropped off the younger kids, he didn't notice that a suspicious looking man was taking photos of Tee with a mobile phone. The strange man then got into a black transit van and drove to an old abandoned building where he got out of the transit vat, headed up two flights of stairs and went into a room where various other men where waiting. One man, who looked to be the leader stood up and walked over to the man who had just entered.

"Did you find someone?" the leader asked.

"Yes sir" the man who had just entered taking out his phone and showing them the photos "a girl who appears to be aged from eight to ten years old."

"Good work, there is a rich family in China who are very interesting in buying an English girl of that age group to use as a slave. Do you have any idea where this girl resides?" the Leader asked.

"I think she lives in a care home called Elm tree house" the man said "she was dropped off at school in a mini-van which had the words Elm tree house painted at the side." The leader nodded as he looked at the photos.

"You will go to that care home tonight and take the girl, I suspect that she will not be missed if she has no family and lives in a care home." That evening, the man who was called Melvin prepared to snatch Tee from the dumping ground.

"Now, you will wait outside, wait until everyone has gone to bed then you will sneak in and snatch the girl and bring her back here. We then leave for the airport first thing in the morning to China and then we will sell her to the family who want a nine year old English girl" the leader explained.

Back at the Dumping ground, the kids where all in the front room, in the Pyjamas. Tee was playing on the computer with Carmen and Lily, totally unaware that she was about to become the new victim of the child smuggling gang.

"Right everybody, it's time for bed" Gina told them "you all have to go to school in the morning." Tee,Lily and Carmen finished off their game before going upstairs to bed. Tee looked out of her bedroom window to see a supicous looking man hanging around outside the dumping ground next to a black transit van. The man looked at her and Tee quickly ducked down, thinking that he might have been a child smuggler.

"Don't be silly Tee" she muttered to herself "it's probably someone who's waiting for a mate." She shrugged it off and climbed into bed. A couple of hours later, Tee heard a glass smashing from downstairs. Scared, she climbed out of bed, put on her slippers,crept to her bedroom door and crept onto the landing and into Johnny's room which was next to hers. She found her brother fast asleep so she walked over to him and gently shook him awake.

"Johnny" she whispered. The older boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Tee, it's one in the morning, what's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" he asked her.

"No, I heard something smash downstairs and I was wondering if you want to come and check it out" she told him.

"Ok" Johnny agreed "but you're getting Mike up if there's a burgular." The two siblings then descended onto the landing and down the stairs where they found a kitchen window had ben smashed.

"Looks like burgulars alright" Johnny said "you get Mike up while I call the police." Tee nodded but before she could move, a dark figure snuck up behind Johnny and hit him over the head with a baseball bat.

"Johnny" Tee screamed as he brother fell Unconcious to the ground, head bleeding. The figure then walked over to Tee and placed a white cloth over her mouth. She could taste something funny on the cloth and then started to become dizzy. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground with the cloth still over her mouth before her whole world became darkness.


	2. Missing girl

Missing girl

Hours had passed since Tee had been snatched and the Dumping ground residents woke up the next morning to discover that the girl was missing. Johnny was found by Mike earlier that morning still unconcious from the attack and was rushed to hospital. Gina had got Cam and Tracy to watch all the kids while they went to the Hospital with johnny

"Now who in their right minds would break into somewhere, knock out a young boy and then make off with a little girl?" Gina wondered.

"I have no idea" Mike replied "but what bothers me is why the intruder only took Tee but not Johnny aswell." Gina shrugged and pointed out that she didn't have the foggiest idea.

"Do you think it could be something to do with that Child smuggling ring?" Mike wondered "what if someone from that gang broke into Elm tree house, attacked Johnny and made off with Tee to sell her on a black market in a foreign country somewhere." A few minutes later, a doctor came into the waiting room to inform them about Johnny's condition.

"How is he?" Gina asked.

"Well, he's managed to come round and he keeps asking for someone called Tee" the doctor explained.

"Oh, Tee is Johnny's nine year old sister, we believe she was taken after Johnny was attacked" Mike explained. The Doctor then took the pair in to see Johnny. The boy was lying in a hospital bed and had his head bandaged.

"Where's Tee?" he asked as soon as he saw Mike and Gina "is she ok, did she come here with you guys?"

"Tee is missing Johnny" Mike told the boy in a gentle tone "we believe that she could have been snatched by that Child smuggling ring that we told you about the other day." Johnny was shocked and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, they took my sister to sell her on a black market and you're both sitting here doing nothing?" he asked.

"We are doing everything we can Johnny" Mike reassured him "and the police are out there right now searching."

"What if they hurt her" Johnny said, his eyes beginging to fill with tears "what if the police find her and she's dead?" Mike and Gina both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Back at the dumping ground, all the kids where really worried about Tee and wondered if she was ok.

"Why did someone come here and take Tee away?" Harry asked.

"Because there's some very nasty people in the world who do stuff like that" Sapphire told him.

"I wonder how Johnny is?" Liam thought.

"Do you think the person who took Tee attacked johnny so he wouldn't tell Gina or Mike?" asked Carmen.

"Who knows" Lily replied "maybe Johnny went downstairs for a drink, saw the intruder so the intruder knocked him out, Tee must have witnessed it so the intruder made off with her so she wouldn't tell anybody."

"Wait, what if it's something to do with that gang of child smugglers that Gina was telling us about on saturday. She could have been taken by them so they can sell her in a different country" Toby pointed out. Tracy and cam had entered the room and asked how everybody was doing.

"We think Tee might have been taken by that child smuggling ring that they were talking about on the news the other day" Lily said.

"It could be possible" Tracy replied "I mean, they have stolen at least twenty kids in the past two weeks and none of those had been seen or heard from since."

"Wondered what happened to the rest?" Liam wondered.

"I've been doing some research on the interent and It says that child smugglers kidnap kids to sell into slavery or sell them to perverts" Elektra told them.

"That's sick" Sapphire said " Tee's a nine year old girl and she could be getting sold to some pervert in a whole other country."

"Well, let's hope the police catch these people then" Liam replied "who knows, maybe Tee managed to escape and is on her way back right now."

Back at the Child smuggler's hideout, the group of men where all sat in a room discussing something.

"So what do we propose we do with the girl?" Melvin asked.

"I told you yesterday" the leader snapped "we are going to sell her in China as a slave. People over there would pay good money for a english slave girl and it would make us rich."

"How much do you think she would be worth selling?" another member asked.

"Well, she's what, nine, ten years old. So I say about nine, ten thousand pounds" the leader suggested then turned to Melvin "Melvin, go and check on the girl will you." Melvin got up and walked over to a room. In the room was Tee, unconcious, bound and gagged, lying on an old mattress. Melvin walked over to her and put two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. Satisfied, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"How is the girl?" thr leader asked.

"The chloroform hasn't worn off yet" Melvin informed "she's unconcious but she's still alive."

"Good, we need to keep the girl alive. No one would pay nine thousand for a dead girl who can't do anything" the leader said.

Mike and Gina had come back from the hospital without Johnny. The Doctor's said that he needed to stay in until his injuries had healed.

"How is he?" Cam asked, her voice full of concern.

"He came round a couple of hours ago but he was very upset when he heard about what had happened to Tee" Mike replied.

"I just can't believe it" Tracy said in a hushed voice "poor Tee." Meanwhile, back at the Child smuggler's hide out, Tee was begining to come round. She felt really groggy and her vision seemed blurry. When everything came into focus, Tee found herself, tied up, gagged and lying on an old matress in what looked like a damp room. She tried to remember what had happened the night before and then she remember going downstairs with Johnny, seeing a dark figure hitting johnny over the head with a baseball bat then the dark figure coming to her and placing a funny tasting cloth over her mouth and then realized what had happened. She had been drugged and kidnapped. Just then, the door opened and a large man stepped in, he looked at Tee and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake" he said as he walked over to Tee with a camera "smile for the camera kid." He took a photo of her before turning to leave the room. Tee was confused, why had that man come in here, taken a picture of herand why had she been kidnapped. She tried to scream but the gag in her mouth prevented her from doing that. However, one of her kidnappers heard her muffled screams because a different man walked intot he room and slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up brat" he hissed "I'd do you in right now but the boss says that we are to keep you alive." He pulled the gag out of her mouth and she began gasping for breath.

"Why did you take me and why are you keeping me alive?" she asked. The man smiled and told her that there was a family in China who were interested in buying an English girl to use as a slave and she was the one they had chosen. Tee went to protest but the man shoved the gag back in her mouth.

"Say what you like kid" he sneered "you would bring us alot of money." He then left the room, leaving Tee feeling scared and realising that she had been taken by the Child smuggling ring.


	3. Escaping

Escaping

The kids at the Dumping ground all watched as the BBC news team all set up the equipment outside the house.

"Why is the news people here?" Harry asked.

"So they can do a news report about Tee being taken by those very nasty people" Sapphire explained "that way, it will get more people to help search for her and probably a better chance of getting her back." Mike and Gina walked into the front room to find all the kids looking out of the window.

"What are you all doing?" Mike asked "we need you all outside so the news crew can talk to each of you." The kids then all ran outside where the news team were getting prepared to do the news report on Tee getting kidnapped from the dumping ground.

"Do you think this will have a better chance of getting her back?" Tracy asked "I mean, they'll show her picture when it airs on tv so it might get more people searching."

"I heard that when someone kidnaps a kid, they either cut or dye their hair so people wouldn't recognise them"Liam pointed out "well if it's a girl, they'll propbably cut her hair to make her look like a boy." After a few hours of setting everything up, the news team where now doing the news report on Tee's kidnapping.

"Hello and welcome to the BBC news. On the early hours of Tuesday morning, local children's home Elm tree house was thrown into turmoil when an intruder broke in, attacked one of the residents and snatched another one. Nine year old Theresa Taylor was discovered missing from the care home on tuesday morning at seven am and the staff believe that she could have been taken by the local Child smuggling ring that have been operating in the area for the past two now go over to the manager of the care home,Gina conway." The Man who was doing the news report then walked over to Gina with his microphone.

", can you tell us what happened the morning you discovered Theresa was missing?"

"Well, we believe that whoever took her attacked her brother Johnny first because he was found unconcious on the kitchen floor with a head injury" Gina replied.

"And has Johnny yet recovered from these injuries?" the news man asked.

"He came round a couple of hours after being brought into the hospital but they are keeping him in at the moment to keep an eye on him" Gina replied.

"Thankyou" said the news reporter before turning back to the cameras "if you have any infomation on the whereabouts of Theresa Taylor or have seen her anywhere with anyone suspicious, then please contact the number at the bottom of the screen or your local Police station if you have any infomation."

Back the Child smuggler's hideout, the Child smuggling gang had just seen the news about Tee.

"Damnit" the leader raged, slamming his large fist on the table "now the whole country is going to know about the girl. Now they are going to come looking for her." Melvin came walking into the room, holding a bunch of clothes.

"What are those?" the leader demanded.

"They're for the girl" Melvin inquired "I don't think anyone would buy a girl who's been wearing pyjamas for a long time."

"Fine, give them to the girl" the leader said "we'll keep her untied aswell but we must keep the door locked so she doesn't escape."

"But what if she tries the window?" Melvin asked.

"Nonsense, we are four floors up, she'll injure herself if she tried jumping out of the window"the leader explained "now give the clothes to the girl." Melvin nodded and went into the room where Tee was being kept. She was still bound and gagged and when she saw Melvin, she got scared.

"I ain't going to hurt you" he told her before throwing the clean clothes on the mattress "I got you some clean clothes. Now, I'm going to untie you and the boss has required that we keep you united if you promise not to do anything stupid, do you understand?" Shaking, Tee nodded so Melvin took the gag from her mouth and untied her.

"Now get them clothes on" he ordered her before leaving the room and locking the looked at the clothes that had been given to her. There was a green T-shirt,a light grey hooded jacket and a pair of jeans so she took off her pyjamas and changed into them.

A couple of hours had passed by and Tee was still locked in the same room. She was sat on the old mattress trying to think of a way to escape but she couldn't think of anything. The door was locked and she couldn't escape out of the window because it was too far for her to jump down. She had just about given up until she remebered something she had seen in a movie a while ago. Someone had got kidnapped and made out that they needed to use the bathroom and managed to escape so she decided to use that trick. She walked over to the locked door and knocked on it.

"What do you want?" came a man's voice from the other side.

"I need to use the bathroom" Tee said "I'm desperate." She then heard a pair of footsteps approaching the door and moved back as he heard the lock. When the door opened, a man she hadn't seen before walked in and grabbed her by the wrist.

"There best be no funny buisness do you hear?" he asked her in a menacing tone. Tee nodded and the man let go of her wrist before leading her out of the room. She found herself in another room with six other man who all leered at her. The man who had let her out of the room, pulled her to the bathroom and shoved her in.

"Make it quick" he ordered "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"But I can't go if someone is watching" Tee inquired "so can I shut the door please?". The man was doubtful at first but finally agreed so Tee shut the door and then began to look for an escape route until she saw a window above the toilet which was just the right size for her to squeeze through and a drain pipe in front for her to climb down. Tee walked over to the sink and put the tap on to cause a distraction before climbing up onto the toilet, openeing the window, climbing onto the windowsill, squeezing out of the window and climbing onto the drain pipe. She noticed that it was a long way down but she knew she had to get out of there before she got smuggled out of the country so she began climbing down the drain pipe. When she finally got to the bottom,she found herself stood in a carpark outside an abandoned block of flats and realized that she could be a long way from the Dumping ground. Without hesitation, Tee turned around and ran for it.

Meanwhile, back at the Dumping ground, Lily and Carmen where sat in the garden, talking about Tee.

"I wonder how she is right now?" Carmen thought.

"I bet she must be really scared" said Lily "being snatched by a stranger who wants to take her to a whole country to sell her as a slave or something." Carmen shook her head at the thought and wondered if whoever took her would come back for one of the them next.

"I hope not" Lily replied "I'd be terrified if I was kidnapped and taken to be sold in Africa or some place like that."

"Do you think Tee could still be in the country or do you think who ever took her could have already smuggled her out of the country?" Carmen asked.

"Who knows, let's hope she's still in the country long enough for the police to find her" said Lily.

Back at the Child smuggler's lair, the gang had just discovered that Tee had escaped from the bathroom.

"I want you all out searching for her" the leader ordered "no one is to return until that little brat is found and I want her to be brought back unhurt, do you all understand?" The other men nodded and then went out to search for Tee and recapture her. Esewhere Tee was running through the woods and her feet were hurting her because she had no shoes on, just socks, but she didn't care, she had escaped from the child smuggling ring and all she needed to do now was to find a telephone booth so she could call the police. What she didn't know was that the gang was out searching for her right at that moment in the black transit van and if they caught her, she would be taken back to the hideout and probably tied up again so she started moving quicker just incase.


	4. Recaptured

Recaptured

Tee was still running through the woods and she could feel her feet starting to get sore. When she had woken up in that damp room, she discovered that she didn't have her slippers on and began to wonder if they had fallen off when she was carried out of the dumping ground by her kidnapper or whether they had took them off her and thrown them away. If her kidnappers did give her clothes, they could have given her some shoes aswell, but they didn't know that she was going to escape.

Meanwhile, the child smugglers where driving around in the black transit van, trying to find Tee but they had no luck yet.

"Maybe we should go back and tell the boss we couldn't find her" one man pointed out. Melvin shot him a deadly glare.

"Are you thick" he spat "he said we arn't to return without the girl. Now keep looking,she couldn't have got far." The driver of the van nodded and continued to drive along the road just as they saw Tee emerging from the woods but she hadn't noticed them.

"Look, there she is" Melvin said as he pointed "let's grab her." They all piled out of the van and tried to sneak up behind Tee and grab her, but she had spotted them and made a run for it.

"Quick, she's getting away" Melvin yelled. The six men then started chasing after her and Tee tried to run as fast as she could but her feet were starting to really hurt and couldn't run as fast as she wanted to. She was about to climb over a fence and make her escape into a field when she felt a pair of hands grab her and yank her off.

"Think you could get away did you?" Melvin taunted as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"Let me go" she screamed as Melvin tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to black transit van. When they got there, she was tossed in the back and Melvin had told three of the men to sit in the back with her.

"Make sure she doesn't try any more funny buisness" he told them "the sooner we get back to the hideout, the sooner we can get this little brat out of the country." Petrified, Tee sat in the corner of the van being watched by the three men who were sat in the back of the van with her. As the van started moving, Tee began to feel nauseous and remembered that she gets travel sick. She could feel her stomach doing somersaults and it wasn't long before she threw up over all over the back of the van.

"What's going on back there?" Melvin called from the front "what was that noise?"

"It was the girl, she's thrown up all over the place" one of the men in the back informed. Tee had finished throwing up but she felt really dizzy.

"Clean her up and keep an eye on her" Melvin ordered. One man moved over to Tee and wiped her mouth. She shivvered and curled up in a ball.

"Does this often happen?" the man asked her. Tee nodded and took a deep breath. The man then went to inform melvin about it.

"Great, that's all we need, we kidnap a kid who gets travel sick" he said in a very annoyed tone. When they arrived back at the hideout, Tee was dragged out of the van and she still felt dizzy. Her legs nearly gave way but Melvin hoisted her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder again. She wanted to fight but was too exhausted so she just let herself be carried up four flights of stairs and back into that room.

"Boss, we have the girl" Melvin informed as he put Tee down on the ground and she came face to face with the leader. He was a tall man who dwarfed her small form and when he walked towards her, he leered down at her and grinned.

"Nice to see you back and in one piece" he said to her. This was the first time the leader of the gang had spoken to her since she was brought there and she was terrified. The leader knelt down at her level and grabbed her roughly by the chin.

"Now listen here, I will tolerate this kind of behaviour" he told her menacingly "and if you ever do a stunt like this again, we will make sure that you never seen the light of day again." He then stood up and turned to his cronies.

"Lock up the brat and put bolts on all the window" he ordered them "she's not getting away this time." One man grabbed Tee roughly by the arm and dragged her back into the room where she was being kept before she escaped and threw her on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere this time kid" he told her "except to a rich family in china." He then left the room and Tee, who still felt nauseous from he car journey,passed out on the mattress.

Elsewhere, Mike and Tracy had goen to visit Johnny in the hospital. The boy was still really worried about his sister.

"Has there been any news yet?" he asked "have they found her yet?"

"I'm sorry Johnny, but there's still no news yet" Mike told him "the police are still out there, doing everything they can."

"It's all my fault" Johnny mumbled "I should have been proctecting her."

"It wasn't your fault, you got knocked out and you couldn't have stopped Tee from getting kidnapped if you were knocked out" Tracy told him.

"If they hurt her, I'll never forgive myself" he said before bursting into tears.

Menawhile, back at the hideout, the leader had ordered one of his cronies to check on Tee where he found her passed out on the mattress. He flet her forehead and discovered she was rally warm, possibly feverish so he went to inform the leader.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded

"I don't know boss, she's burning up" he told the leader as he layed her straigh across the mattress "she threw up in the van earlier."

"Put this on her forehead" the leader said, tossing a wet cloth to the man "keep her temperature down. We need her to be healthy for when we sell her."

"When are we going to get her out of the country to sell on the black market?" the man asked as he rubbed Tee's forehead down.

"When she's recovered" the leader said "I doubt that no one would pay good money if the girl was sick would they?" The other man nodded and proceeded to bring her temperature down. After he had finished, he left the wet cloth on Tee's forehead and left the room,locking the door behind him.

Back at the Dumping ground, the kids where all sat at the dinner table having dinner.

"When is Johnny coming out of the hospital?" Harry asked.

"When's he's better Harry" Mike reassured him.

"Will Tee be coming back home too?" Harry asked.

"If the police find her" Mike replied "and they will find her." Gina and Tracy entered the kitchen and sat down with the other kids for dinner. Mike sighed and looked at two empty spaces which where Johnny and Tee's usual seats.

"This is pathetic" Sapphire blurted out "why haven't the police found the creep who took Tee?"

"They're doing the best they can" Gina replied "if she has been snatched by a child smuggling ring, it might be alot more difficult if they've already smuggled her out of the country."

"You mean, they'll sent members of the police force all over the world to find her if she has been smuggled out of the country?" Lily asked.

"Probably will do" Tracy told her "selling kids is illegal and they wouldn't just give up if she was already smuggled out of the country." After dinner, Carmen and Lily where sat out in the garden talking about Tee.

"Do you think she's alright?"Carmen wondered "I mean, if these kidnappers are real mean, they might hurt her."

"They'll want to keep her alive probably" Lily pointed out "I mean, if they want to sell her to some rich family."

"I bet she must be scared, being snatched away from a place you know so well and then being taken to a whole other country to be sold to people you don't even know" said Carmen. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I would be too" she pointed out. A little while later, the kids where all sat in front room, watching the news report from earlier.

"Alright, it's time for bed everyone" Mike told the kids.

"We want to watch the rest of the news" Carmen said "see if the police have found Tee yet?"

"I'm sure that if she was found or the police have any news, they'll come round and tell us themselves" Mike reassured her. After the kids had gone to bed, Mike, Gina and Tracy where all sat in the office.

"Isn't it time you went home Tracy" Mike told her.

"Later, I want to be here incase the police come round on any news about Tee" Tracy replied. Just then the doorbell rang and Tracy went to Answer it. It was two Policemen.

"is Mr Milligan and Mrs Conway in?" one policeman asked Tracy. Tracy nodded and showed the two Policemen in. Mike and Gina shortly emerged from the office.

"What's going on, have you found her yet?" Mike asked.

"No, but we did find these dumped at the side of the motorway about ten miles from here" the police officer said, showing them a pair of dirty slippers.

"Oh my god" Gina said "they're Tee's slippers."

"Was she around nearby?" Mike asked.

"No, but we need to take these back to the station to see if we can trace any clues that may lead us to whoever took Theresa and it might help us track her down alot quicker" the officer explained.

"Well, thankyou for stopping by and you will let us know if you find anything" Mike said.

"Of course, we'll be in touch." The police then left and the three headed back into the office.

"Let's hope the kidnapper left some of his DNA on the slippers" Tracy pointed out "that way it will give them more chance of finding Tee."

"Well" Mike muttered "that's if she's still alive."


	5. The next day

The next day

It had been almost forty two hours since Tee was snatched from the Dumping ground and the police still hadn't found her yet. They had found her slippers at the side of the motorway the night before but so far, hadn't found Tee or her kidnapper.

"Do you think we should tell Johnny?" Gina suggested "about the police finding Tee's slippers at the side of the motorway?"

"Do you think we should, it might upset him" Mike pointed out, but Gina said it was the best thing to let him know, that way he knew that the police were still out looking for her and if they found the DNA of her kidnapper, it might give them a better chance of finding her.

"Well, let's hope that if they find Tee, she's still alive" Mike said. Carmen walked up to them and asked why the police had been there last night.

"How did you know that the police where here last night?" Gina asked.

"I saw them from the landing on my way to bed last night" carmen said "have they found Tee yet?"

"No, they only found her slippers" Gina told her "they took them back to the police station to see if they can get any DNA that could link them to whoever took her."

"So, that might get a good chance of finding her then?" Carmen asked.

"Let's hope so" Gina replied "now run along to the kitchen before your breakfast get's cold." Carmen nodded obdiently and went into the kitchen to join the others at breakfast.

Over at the lair of the child smugglers, the leader was sat in his arm chair reading the news paper.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" Melvin asked as he entered the room.

"Just news about the girl" the leader said, showing him the front page.

GIRL 9,GOES MISSING FROM LOCAL CARE HOME

BELIEVED TO BE SNATCHED BY LOCAL CHILD SMUGGLING RING

"How can they possibly know it's us?" Melvin asked.

"Well, they'll never find her, not once we've got the brat to china" the leader said "how is the girl anyway?"

"She's been sleeping since yesterday afternoon" Melvin informed "her temperature's come down but she's still looking a bit pale."

"You mentioned yesterday that she threw up in the van when you were bringing her back here" the leader said.

"Yes sir, she told one of the other guys that she often get's travel sick so maybe that's why she's been feeling ill since yesterday afternoon" Melvin explained.

"Well, let's hope she recovers soon" the leader said "I'm not going to give that family a slave who is too sick to do anything." Melvin nodded and asked if he should check on Tee again.

"Just leave her for abit now, she'll probably wake up when she's feeling better" the leader indicated. Melvin nodded and went to sit with the other five men as the leader lit a cigarette and read the news report on Tee.

_On tuesday morning at seven thirty am, local care home resident Theresa Taylor, nine years old was discovered missing and her older brother Johnny Taylor ,Eleven was found to have been attacked. Police reckon that Johnny was attacked by the intruder just before Theresa was snatched and believe that Johnny's attacker snatched Theresa to keep her quiet about the attack. Other suggestions believe that she was snatched by the local child smuggling ring that have been snatching children during the past two weeks and selling them on black markets in foreign countries. Last night, police found a pair of slippers belonging to the missing girl ten miles from where she was snatched outside a McDonald's restaurant but the girl has not been located around that area and is still missing at the present time._

The leader threw the news article into a nearby waste paper basket and walked over to Melvin.

"Was the girl wearing any slippers when you took her from that care home?" he asked.

"Yeah" Melvin replied "why?"

"Because the police have found them outside a McDonalds restaurant ten miles from the care home" the leader pointed out.

"Oh, I got hungry while I was waiting so I drove to the nearest McDonalds but I left the van there so after I grabbed the kid, I had to carry her back there and her slippers must have fallen off around that area" Melvin explained.

"What where you doing at a McDonald's restaurant in the early hours of the morning?" the leader raged "wasn't it closed?"

"It was one that's open twenty four hours" Melvin replied.

"You didn't touch the slippers did you?" the leader demanded "because if you did, then the police are going to find your DNA on it arn't they."

"I didn't touch them boss" Melvin said "Like I said, they must have fallen off when I carried her to the van." The leader nodded and told him that if he did touch the slippers and the police found his DNA on them, then they could track them down and ruin their chances of selling the girl.

"Melvin, I'm going to ask you to keep the girl at your flat" the leader said "and when the time comes, you are going to take her to China and sell her. Once she is sold, come straight back here with the cash and then we'll find another kid to snach and sell, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Melvin replied "so, when do you want me to take the girl?"

"Right now, take her right now" the leader ordered "from now on, you keep her at your place until it is time to sell her." Melvin nodded and went to fetch Tee from the room she was being kept in. The girl was still sleeping and she didn't look too good either,she looked really peaky. Melvin walked over to her and lifted her from the matress. She groaned a little but didn't wake up as Melvin carried her out of the room.

"Do you want me to take her in the van?" Melvin asked.

"Yes and I want you to remain there until I call you" the leader informed. Melvin nodded and carried Tee out of the room to keep her prisoner at his flat until it was time for her to be sold.


	6. pnuemonia

Pnuemonia

Melvin drove the black transit van fifteen miles away from the hideout to his own flat. He had put Tee in the back and hadn't heard a peep from her since he had left the hideout and assumed that she was still sleeping. When he arrived at the untidy looking block of flats that he lived at, he took Tee from the back of the van and carried her up to his own flat. She was covered in a blanket so that no one would see her but her feet were poking out a little.

Melvin's flat was a damp, untidy place with two bedrooms and the heating was broken so it was really cold in the flat. Melvin took Tee into the spare bedroom which looked liked it hadn't been redecorated in years. The walls were damp, the carpet was filthy and the bed looked warn down.

"You're staying in here now kid" he muttered to the still sleeping little girl before taking her into the damp and smelly bedroom, putting her on the bed still wrapped in the tartan blanket and leaving the room,locking the door behind him.

Mike had got a call from the hospital later that afternoon telling him that Johnny was going to be discharged that same day.

"Ok, so when do you want me to come and collect him?" Mike asked down the phone "ok, well I'll be on my way very soon." He put the phone back on the reciever just as Tracy entered the office.

"Who was that?" she asked "was it the police, have they found something else that could link them to what happened to Tee?"

"No, it was the hospital, saying that they are discharging Johnny later this afternoon and they want me to come and pick him up" Mike replied.

"Oh" Tracy said "so, still haven't heard anything about Tee or whoever took her?"

"Not since last night when they found her slippers" Mike replied "I guess they are starting to believe that the person who snatched Tee must have done something awful to her then dumped her slippers at the side of the motorway."

"You think whoever took her could have you know...killed her or something like that?" Tracy asked.

"I have no idea" Mike replied "the police have searched the area where they found the slippers but they couldn't see any sign of Tee either hiding or being dragged by her kidnapper into a remote area somewhere."

Back at Melvin's flat, Tee was starting to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up to discover she was lying in a different room which seemed alot more scruffy looking than the first room she was being kept in. She still felt unwell and was begining to regret waking up and only sitting up for longer made her feel all dizzy so she lied back down on the bed again and realized that she was getting slight pains in her chest when she breathed and began to wonder whether she was coming down with something like a chest infection or something but she also felt like she wanted to throw up,no,she knew that she was going to throw up so she forced herself off the bed and banged on the door.

"Hello?" she called. She heard a pair of footsteps approaching the door and the click of the lock before Melvin walked in.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"The boss has instructed me to keep you here until it is time to sell you" Melvin told her "this is my flat now what do you want?"

"I need to throw up" Tee groaned before doing so all over the floor as Melvin stepped away.

"You still feeling sick?" he asked her.

"My chest is hurting" Tee groaned "and I feel hot." Melvin quickly moved towards her and felt her forehead. She was burning up alot worse than the day before and made wheezing noises when she breathed.

"Stay here" he instructed her as her then going to look at her symptoms on his old laptop to try and get to the bottom of what was wrong with her until he discovered that she could have possibly Pneumonia.

"Damnit" he cursed as he picked up the phone to call the leader.

"What is it Melvin?" he asked.

"It's about the girl sir" Melvin said.

"She hasn't escaped again has she?" the angry voice from the other end of the phone screamed.

"No sir, I think she's contracted Pneumonia, she's showing all the symptoms" Melvin explained.

"Great, that's all we need" the leader snapped "well, keep her bedridden and see if you can get some medication from the hospital. We need to keep the girl alive or we won't be able to sell her."

"Right away sir" Melvin said before putting the phone down and going back to the room he was keeping Tee in. She was sat on the bed with the tartan blanket wrapped around her.

"Stay here girl" he ordered her "I need to nip out for something." He shut the door behind him and locked it.

Back at the dumping ground, Johnny had just arrived back from the hospital but he was still very upset about what happened to Tee.

"You alright Johnny?" Carmen asked him. Johnny nodded and asked what had been happening at the dumping ground while he was in hospital.

"The police are out looking for Tee" Harry said "they haven't found her yet." Johnny nodded and ran upstairs to his room. he started packing a few things into his bag pack when he was caught by Lily and Carmen.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Going to find my siser" Johnny said "she's out there right now and she needs me."

"But, you just got back from the hospital, you should be taking it easy" Carmen pointed out.

"I don't care" Johnny snapped "Tee could be in real trouble and i've got to find her."

"But, the police are out there looking right now" Lily told him.

"Well I want to find her too" he replied.

"Can we help?" Carmen asked, gesturing to her and Lily. Johnny thought for a moment until finally agreeing to let the two girls help him.

"It might be better if three of us looked for her, so when shall we leave?" he asked the two girls.

"When everyone's gone to bed" Lily suggested "that way, no one would see us leaving." After everyone had gone to bed that evening, Johnny, Lily and Carmen met up in the hallway to go out and look for Tee.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily whispered "these kidnappers could be really dangerous."

"But i've got to save my sister" Johnny whispered back "now are two in or not?"

"In" Carmen and Lily whispered together.

"Right, let's go" Johnny whispered back before opening the door and stepping into the night air, followed by the two girls.

Melvin was sat watching the tv in his flat, listening to the coughing coming from the room Tee was being kept in. He had driven to the nearest hospital and stolen the medication for Pnuemonia to give to Tee after the leader told him that she was to be kept alive and treated for when it was time to sell her, but if she would take a while to recover then the leader was going to inform the family who was planning on buying her that it would take a while for them to bring her to the black market. Melvin had given her a dose of the medication a couple of hours ago but she had reached the coughing stage and was starting to hallucinate due to the high fever.

"Hope she recovers or we could be loosing out on nine million pounds" he muttered to himself just before he heard Tee having another coughing fit.

"Best go and check on her" he muttered before getting up from his seat and making his way to her room. When he opened the door, he found Tee sitting up, eyes wide and staring.

"Johnny" she yelled "why are you here?" Melvin raised his eye brows. She was staring ahead yelling out her brother's name, but there was no one stood in the place where she was looking.

"Johnny, help me i'm being kept prisoner here" she yelled to no one and Melvin realized that she was hallucinating again. He went back into the kitchen and got some of the medication before heading back to Tee's room. She had stopped shouting and was now lying on the bed so Melvin walked over to her and sat her up.

"It's time for some more medicine girl" he told her.

"No more" she begged, half concious "please." She tried to fight him off but was too weak as Melvin gave her another dosage of the medication. Finally, she had gone to sleep and Melvin lied her back down on the bed before he left the room and locked the door behind him.

"Looks like it could be a while before I need to smuggle her out of the country and sell her" he muttered before going back to watch his tv show.


	7. more missing kids

More missing kids

It was until the next morning when Gina and Mike discovered that Johnny, Lily and Carmen had gone missing and began to suspect that they had been taken too. However, Tracy told them that their bags were gone so she suggested that the three of them could have run away.

"But, why would they run away?" Mike asked.

"Maybe Johnny ran away to find Tee and Lily and Carmen went with him to help" Toby said "that's all I can think of."

"Yeah, Johnny was really upset when he heard about what had happened to Tee" Mike replied "but I can't have them wondering the streets on their own, especially with this child smuggling ring going around, they could get taken themselves aswell."

"Why do these kind of people take kids?" Gus asked.

"To sell them to rich families" Mike told him.

"But why not foster them instead, why buy them?" Gus asked.

"Because there's some very mean people in the world Gus who prefer to buy kids who are being sold to them by kidnappers" Mike explaind to him.

About fifteen miles away from the dumping ground, Johnny, Carmen and Lily where walking at the side of a busy motorway. The three of them where out trying to find Tee and they were totally unaware that they were discovered to be missing back at the dumping ground.

"So, do you have a plan?" Lily asked Johnny as they continued walking into an open field "on saving Tee from the kidnapper."

"I haven't really thought of a plan" Johnny replied "all I've been thinking about is finding Tee and hoping she's alright." Lily walked up to him and put a comforting arm round his shoulders.

"Well, we're both here for you if you don't manage to find her" she reassured him.

"Thanks" he replied.

"I have an idea on how we can save Tee if we do find her and her kidnapper" Carmen piped up.

"What's that then?" Johnny asked.

"Well, we can break into his hideout, you can knock the kidnapper out while me and Lily get Tee out, then you follow behind us. We then go to the nearest phone box, call Mike, Tracy or Gina and tell them that we've got Tee back, they come to pick us up, the kidnapper gets arrested and you get Tee back" Carmen explained "it's a brilliant plan isn't it?"

"But, what if the kidnapper is really evil and kidnaps us too?" Lily asked. Carmen went slightly red in the face.

"Oh I didn't think of that" she said,looking sheepish.

"Look, if we find Tee, we call the police, tell them where they are and they'll probably come and arrest the person who took Tee and then probably take the four of us back to the dumping ground" Johnny told the two girls "now, are we going to find my sister or not?" Both Lily and Carmen nodded and the three of them continued to walk through the open field which led into a woodland area.

over at Cam's, Tracy was printing about thirty missing posters to put up around the area with the help of Cam.

"Do you think this will make it quicker finding Tee?" Cam asked as Tracy printed off the seventeenth poster.

"Of course, if people knew what she looks like and they see her then they'll know it's her" Tracy explained "so that's why I'm making these posters so that they'll be a better chance of finding her."

"well, I'll get the dinner on while you finish that" said Cam before heading into the kitchen.

Johnny and the girls had been walking in the woods for nearly an hour and they hadn't managed to find their way out.

"I'm sure I've seen that rock five times now" Lily said "we're lost arn't we?"

"We'll find our way out eventually" Johnny told her, his voice full of confidence "we're not giving up on finding Tee."

"But, the police are already out searching for her" Carmen said "they'll know how to deal with the kidnapper better than we can."

"I want to be there for her, she'll be really scared" said Johnny "now come on, we are not giving up." He straighten the sraps on his bag pack and the three of them continued walk through the woods for another half an hour until they managed to find their way out.

"Where are we?" Carmen asked "this area looks unfamiliar." They had walked into a town they had never been to before.

"Let's look around here anyway, Tee might be here" Johnny said before they walked over the crossing into the town.

The police had been called round to the dumping ground after Johnny, Lily and Carmen were discovered to be missing.

"So, Mr Milligan, one of your residents goes missing on Tuesday morning?" the officer asked.

"Yes" Mike replied.

"And now, three more have gone missing, Tee's older brother Johnny taylor aged Eleven and two girls, Lily Kettle and Carmen Howle, both ten years old" The officer pointed out "this all seems abit suspicious doesn't it Mr milligan, four children have vanished in the past few days and I'm begining to wonder whether you and Mrs. Conway both have something to do with it."

"That's stupid man" Gina said " we would never do anything to those children."

"Yeah, I've been working with kids in care for years, I wouldn't do anything to hurt them" Mike said.

"Mr Milligan, what happened to the four missing children?" the officer asked accusingly.

"You already know what happened to Tee, she was kidnapped, supposedly by that child smuggling ring" Mike replied.

"And what about Johnny taylor and the two girls?" the officer asked.

"I think they ran away" Gina said "Johnny must have run away to find Tee and maybe Lily and Carmen went with him to help."

"See, me and Gina had nothing to do with it" Mike said. The officer nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to have a look around the home" he told them "see if I can find anything that might have linked to the disapearance to the four children that reside in this care home."

"We can help" said Liam who had just walked in with Frank "for a small profit."

"Liam, Frank, haven't you got stuff to do?" Mike asked them.

"Ok, but if you ever want any help with your inquiries, then just come to the Liam and Frank patrol" Liam said.

"Go, now" Mike said firmly. Both boys scurried out of the office and the Police officer tunred to Mike.

"Right, I'll start with their bedrooms" the officer said"care to show me Mr Milligan." Mike led the officer upstairs to investigate the missing children's bedrooms.

It was begining to get dark, Johnny and the girls had been wondering around the town for hours and they were begining to get tired.

"I'm so tired I don't think we can walk another mile" Carmen complained "can't we stop somewhere?"

"Ok, I'll see if can find a place to sleep anywhere" Johnny said "but we're going to continue to search first thing in the morning." Both of the girls nodded so the three of them searched for a place to sleep until they had come across an empty house which looked as though there was no one living there.

"I don't know about this" Lily whipsered "what if someone does live here."

"I don't think so" Johnny said "there's no curtains and the grass looks like it hasn't been cut in about five years." The three made their way up to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Well, looks like we'll be sleeping on the streets then" Lily pointed out.

"Hang on, I have an idea" Carmen said, pulling out her hairclip and putting it in the lock.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"I saw it in a movie once" Carmen said as she attempted to pick the lock with her hairclip "someone escaped from prison in it by picking the lock with a hairclip."

"Well, let's hope it works" Lily said. After about three attempts, Carmen had managed to pick the lock and the door swung open. The three kids stepped into a empty house which looked as though no one had lived there for a while.

"Ok, well spend the night here and then we'll try and find Tee in the morning" Johnny told them. Soon, there were three mattresses all placed in the fron room after they had dragged them from upstairs. Carmen had fallen asleep on one of them but Johnny and Lily where still up, talking.

"So, you didn't see the attacker then?" she asked him.

"No, he snuck up from behind me" Johnny replied "the last thing I remembered was Tee screaming my name before everything went black. The next thing, I'm waking up in a hospital bed with Mike and Gina stood next to me, saying that Tee had gone missing and was believed to have been snatched by whoever knocked me out."

"I reckon she must be really scared" Lily pointed out "I mean, Tee's small and whoever took her must be like a giant to her."

"I agree with you, that's why I have to find her and save her" Johnny replied.

"Don't worry Johnny, I'm sure we'll find her" Lily told him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek "Right, I'm going to go to sleep now, night." Johnny had gone a slight shade of scarlet and touched where Lily had kissed him but simply shrugged it off and decided to go down for the night himself.

"Don't worry Tee" he whispered "I'm coming."


	8. Tee is found

Tee is found

The next morning, Johnny and the girls had all woken up early to continue their search for Tee. They had left the abandoned house about an hour after they had woken up and were now wondering around the streets again.

"I am so glad to be out of that house" said Carmen "it was smelly and I swore I saw a huge rat in the kitchen."

"Well, it has been empty for who knows how long" Lily replied.

The kids at the Dumping ground were all sat at the breakfast table and no one was talking much. Usually, the atmosphere was lively at that time but with what had been happening the past few days, no one was in the mood to be messing about.

"Do you think the police might find Tee today?" Frank asked.

"Who knows, it could be years before they find her" Liam pointed out "alot of kidnap victims don't usually live through the ordeal."

"Don't be stupid, if they want to sell her then they'll have to keep her alive won't they" Sapphire indicated.

"Well, let's hope the police manage to find her before the kidnapper get's a chance to smuggle her to Africa or Morrocco or where ever they're planning on selling her" said Toby.

Johnny and the girls where still walking around the town. They were begining to show random people a photo of Tee and asking them if they had seen her. Unfortunatly, alot of them said they hadn't.

"This is hopeless" Johnny complained as he slunk down to the floor and covered his face with his hands "it might be too late, she could have already been smuggled out of the country and she could be a slave to some horrible morrocon family or african family or chinese family by now." Both Lily and Carmen looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Johnny looked up and saw a girl stood about ten feet away from them. She was about the same height as Tee and resembled her from the back. Johnny jumped to his feet and ran over to the Tee.

"Tee" he yelled, touching the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and Johnny saw that it wasn't Tee.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else" Johnny explained. The girl walked off, giving Johnny a weird look just as Lily and Carmen came rushing over.

"I can't believe you did that" Carmen said.

"Well, it looked like her from the back and she was round about the same height as her" Johnny replied "come on, we've still got to find her before it's too late." The three of them continued on their way and continued to ask people if they had seen her about.

Back at the Dumping ground, the Police were back there to inform Mike and Gina what they had found on the slippers they had found.

"We only found traces of Theresa's DNA on the slippers but no one elses" the officer explained.

"So, why were they found ten miles from Elm tree house?" Mike asked.

"I'm guessing that they must have fallen off if Theresa was struggling agaisnt her kidnapper" the officer said "many of our team have searched round the area where her slippers were found but were guessing that the kidnapper left that area probably hours before we found the slippers."

"What if she's already been smuggled out of the country,what are you going to do then?" Gina asked.

"Well, if she has already been smuggled out of the country, we will sen the police force to any of the possible places she could have been taken and work from there" the officer explained. No one had noticed that Gus was stood in the doorway, writing down what the Police where saying.

"Will you be able to get her back if she's in another family being used as a slave?" Mr Milligan asked .

"Of course, we will arrest the family and the people responsible for taking her" the officer explained "and we will bring Theresa back here, probably take her to the hospital for an examanantion to make sure she hasn't been hurt or picked up any diseases from which ever foreign country she could have been taken too." Gina and Mike listened as the officer explained further, unaware that Tee had not yet been smuggled out of the country. Gus had ran into the living room and told everyone to listen to what he had heard in the office.

"But, what if the family who have bought Tee don't give her back" Frank said.

"The police officer said that buying kids is illegal and if someone bought Tee from the child smugglers then those people who bought Tee and the child smuggler's will be sent to jail for a very long time and Tee will probably come back here" Gus told them.

"I wonder if she'll be traumatized if she does come back here?" Sapphire asked.

"According the the police officer, he said that Tee might be traumatized but might get over it soon" Gus said.

"I wonder what time the kidnapper broke into the house and took Tee?" Liam wondered.

"Well, she was discovered missing at approximately seven am on Tuesday morning and we all went to bed at nine forty five pm on monday evening. So I say she was abducted at some point between those certain times" Gus pointed out.

"Wait, the kitchen window also got smashed" Liam pointed out "that's how the kidnapper got in, he smashed the window, probably ran into Johnny and Tee. He must have hit Johnny over the head with something hard so he wouldn't be able to protect Tee and the kidnapper must have grabbed Tee and made off with her."

"Stop talking during my investigation" Gus said in a annoyed tone "you're ruining it."

Melvin was sat in a moth eaten arm chair when he heard a knock at the door.

"Go away" he shouted.

"We need to ask you something so can you answer the door please?" said a young boy's voice from the other end. Melvin grumbled and walked towards the front door. When he opened it, there stood Johnny, Lily and Carmen. Melvin looked at Johnny and realized that he was the smae boy he had hit over the head right before he made off with Tee. Did this boy know and did he know that Tee was here. However, Melvin decided to play it cool.

"What do you kids want?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her, she was kidnapped" Johnny explained. The two girls who were with him nodded in agreement.

"What does your sister look like?" Melvin asked. Johnny took out a photo of Tee and showed it to Melvin.

"I haven't seen her before" Melvin lied "sorry."

"Ok, thanks anyway" Johnny said. Just as him and the girls were about to turn around, he heard a faint coughing coming from inside the flat and it seemed very familiar to him so he tunred back round to Melvin who was stood in the door way.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Who?" Melvin asked.

"I heard someone coughing" Johnny said "it kind of sounded like my sister."

"Don't be thick, your sister isn't here, that's my daughter and she's not very well. I don't think you banging the door down is doing here any good" Melvin snapped. Suddenly, Johnny heard a young girl calling his name and he recognised the voice straight away.

"Tee" he yelled as he ran into the flat with Lily and Carmen following behind. Johnny ran to a door at the other side of the living room and he could hear Tee shouting for him.

"Tee, it's alright I'm here" Johnny reassured her as he tried to open the locked door. Melvin watched as the boy who had entered his flat with the two girls attempt to open the locked door and he grinned in a sinister manner. When Johnny had managed to get into the room, he saw Tee sat on an old bed, wrapped in a tartan blanket with her fringe sticking to her forehead from the fever caused by her pnuemonia. Johnny ran over to his sister and flung his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're ok" he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her breath sounded ragged.

"I came looking for you" Johnny said. Tee looked over his shoulder and saw Lily and Carmen stood in the doorway.

"Why are they here too?" she asked.

"They came with me to help" Johnny told his sister.

"Can we go back now?" Tee asked weakily. Johnny helped his sister to her feet and led her to the front door.

"What's wrong with you Tee?" he asked "you feel hot."

"I don't know, I think I might have the flu or something, I don't know" Tee replied.

"Well don't worry, we're going to take you to a Doctor and then contact the police" Johnny told her. Him, Tee and Lily had almost reached the door when they heard a vicious voice behind them.

"Take one more step and i'll cut her throat." The three turned round to find Melvin holding Carmen hostage with a knife to her throat.

"What are you playing at, let her go" Lily barked, her voice quivering.

"No one is going anywhere" Melvin said "you see, I am from an organisation who snatches kids and sells them as slaves to rich families and I think you three plus the little one will do nicely."

"So you took Tee so you could sell her in a different country and now you're going to do the same to us?" Johnny asked.

"That's the plan boy" Melvin said with a sneer "the more kids we sell, the more money we get." he then dragged Johnny, Lily and Carmen into the room where Tee had been kept in before holding Tee under his arm and carrying her back into the room. He then closed the door and locked the four of them inside.


	9. More hostages

More hostages

After Melvin had locked the four of them into one room, Johnny jumped to his feet and started banging on the door.

"Let us out, you can't do this" he yelled as he banged on the door.

"Please stop banging Johnny" Tee said "my head hurts." Johnny stopped banging on the door and sat on the bed with his sister.

"How long haven't you been feeling well?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I fell asleep at the place where he orginally took me and when I woke up a day later, I found myself in this room and I realized that that my chest hurt when I breathed, I felt really hot and dizzy" Tee explained "he kept giving me medicine, he told me that I needed to be better for when it was time to sell me."

"You mean, you were taken by that child smuggling ring that Gina was telling us about the other day?" Lily asked. Tee nodded and said she was very tired.

"Ok, but we will figure a way to get out of here" Johnny told her. Tee nodded and fell asleep on the old bed.

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked. She had her arm round Carmen who was shook up from being threatened with a knife.

"I'll think of something" Johnny said.

"Well you better hurry up because Tee looks like she could do with some proffesional medical care in a hospital" Lily pointed out. Johnny went over to Tee and placed his hand on her forehead.

"She feels really hot" he muttered "I hope it isn't anything serious." Just then, the three heard the lock unclick and Melvin stepped in holding a bottle of Medicine.

"Have you changed your mind about selling us and come to let us go?" Lily asked in a sarcastic manner.

"No, I've come to give the little girl her medication" Melvin spat before walking over to Tee and shaking her awake.

"What's the matter with my sister?" Johnny asked as Melvin pulled the semi-concious Tee into the sitting position.

"She has Pnuemonia" Melvin said as he gave Tee a dosage of the medicine before laying her back down again "my boss has instructed me to keep on medication so isn't too sick to work for the family who are buying her."

"You're a monster" Johnny barked "you might be giving her medicine but she needs proper care in a hospital, not a damp unclean room whcih could probably make it worse." Mlevin simply chuckled and left the room,locking the door behind him.

"We need to get out of here" Lily said "Tee needs proper medical attention. Pnuemonia is serious and the longer she's not in hospital, the worser she could get, I mean, she could hardly stay awake when that guy was giving her what looked like normal cough medicine." Johnny sighed and knealed next to the bed and held his sister's hand.

"Now you listen to me Tee, we are going to find a way to get you out of here and then we are going to get you into a hospital" he told her.

A couple of hours had passed and the four kids where still locked in the room. Lily was sat cross legged on the floor, twiddling her thumbs, Carmen was sat up agaisnt the wall, still in shock from being threatened and Johnny was sat on the bed with Tee where she was still sleeping.

"She's been sleeping for ages" Carmen croaked. It had been the first time she had spoken in two hours.

"She needs it" Johnny whispered.

"Why don't you try and wake her up" Lily suggested "ask her if she's ok."

"I don't want to disturb her" Johnny replied.

"You could give it a try" Carmen suggested. So Johnny leaned over and gently shook Tee to wake her up, but her head flopped from side to side and Johnny was begining to get panicked.

"Tee" he said, shaking her again "Tee, can you hear me?" Lily rushed over to her and flet her forehead.

"She's burning up really bad Johnny" Lily said, her voice full of concern. Tee was no longer sleeping, she was now fully unconcious.

"I think her Pnuemonia must be getting worse" Carmen pointed out.

"She shouldn't be here, we need to leave right now and get her into a hospital" Johnny said.

"But that guy's still out there" Lily said, peering through the keyhole "it isn't going to be easy."

Meanwhile, Melvin was sat in the front room, talking to the leader on the phone.

"Now here is something that might interest you, I've got three more kids locked up in that room with that little brat. Maybe we could sell them ones too" he suggested.

"What kids have you got?" the leader asked.

"A boy and two girls, all three appear to be about Eleven years of age, maybe the girls are a year younger than the boy and here's the interesting part, the boy is the same one I knocked out before I grabbed the small girl" Melvin explained.

"Good, the more kids we sell, the more money we get" the leader said in a sinister manner.

"But how am I going to smuggle four kids on a plane?" Melvin asked.

"Just take them one at a time, take the orginal girl we kidnapped first, I got in contact with the family and they said they want her now" the leader pointed out.

"But I thought she was to be treated first before I smuggle her to china" Melvin said.

"Well, the fmaily demanded that she is to be handed over to them right now" the leader said "and after you have sold the brat, you will bring the other three brats to me, understand?"

"yes sir" Melvin replied "so when do I take the girl to China?"

"Tonight" the leader said before hanging up.

"Tonight it is then" Melvin said before putting the phone down. So that evening, Melvin prepared to smuggle Tee out ofthe country. He had an animal cage in the back of the black transit van to put her in and some rope and duct tape to bound and gag her with. He then prepared himself, his passport,a rugsack containing extra clean clothes and some sedative to keep Tee uncocnious throughout the whole journey.

After an hour of getting prepared for the smuggling, he went to the room and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked. Melvin smirked at him before grabbing the still unconcious and very sick Tee.

"What are you doing, let her go" Johnny yelled.

Say goodbye to your sister boy, she's going to live in china now" Melvin said before carrying Tee out of the room.

"No" Johnny yelled. Melvin ignored the boys screamed as he bound and gagged Tee in the front room.

"Looks like you're already unconcious for the trip, good girl" he muttered before covering her with the tartan blanket and carrying her out to the black transit van. Once he got outside, he placed Tee in the animal cage and covered her with the blanket. He then got in the driver's seat and drove to the Airport.

"He took her" Johnny sobbed "that monster took my baby sister and i'm never going to see her again."

"Don't worry Johnny, we'll find a way out of here" Lily reassured him "then we'll go the the police and tell them what we know"

"It might be too late by then, Tee could be in the hands of a very evil rich family who are using her as a slave" Johnny sniffed as he wiped his eyes. Carmen leaned against the door and it opened a little.

"Huh" she muttered before pushing the door, causing it to swing open. Smiling, she turned to Lily and Johnny, informing them that Melvin must have forgotten to lock the door.

"Come on, let's find a phone and call the police" Lily said as she ran out of the room. Johnny and Carmen followed behind. They searched around the flat for a phone until Lily found it on the table.

"I found it" she announced.

"Good, now call the police" Johnny told her. Lily held the phone up and dialled 999.


	10. The smuggling

The smuggling

After Lily had called the police and told them where they were,the person behind Tee's abduction and what he has just done with her, the police told them to remain in the flat until they arrived.

"How long did they say they were going to be?" Johnny asked.

"They said about five minutes" Lily replied "we need to tell them everything that we know, we need to tell them that the guy has gone to the airport to smuggle Tee to china and that she needs to be in hospital."

After waiting for five minutes, the police finally arrived at Melvin's flat to find Johnny, Lily and Carmen waiting for them.

"You're the other three kids from Elmtree house arn't you?" the officer asked. The three of them nodded.

"I ran away to find Tee and these two came with me to help" Johnny explained.

"Ok, so how did you three end up in the kidnapper's flat then?" the officer asked them. This time, Lily spoke up.

"Well, we were looking for Tee but we couldn't find her anywhere so we starting knocking on people's door and asking them if they had seen her" she explained.

"And none of them did?" the officer asked.

"No" Lily continued "we came to this door and asked the man who lived here if he had seen Tee but he said no."

"Yes, go on" the officer urged.

"But then we heard someone coughing and then realized it was Tee because she starting calling Johnny so we ran into the flat and found her loocked in that room over there" she explained, pointing to the room where Tee had been held prisoner in.

"So, what happened next Lily?" the officer asked her.

"We were about to get Tee out when the man grabbed hold of Carmen, threatening her with a knife and saying that he was going to sell us three next so he locked the four of us back in that room and we realized that Tee was really hot and she said she didn't feel to good so she fell asleep but when Johnny went to wake her up to see how she was doing, he couldn't and she was burning up really badly" Lily explained.

"Did you know what was wrong with her?" the officer asked.

"She had Pnuemonia and it seemed to be getting worse while we were locked in that room" Johnny pointed out.

"And, where is Tee and the man now?" the officer asked the three kids.

"He's gone to the airport and he's taken Tee with him" Johnny replied "he told us that he was going to take her to China to sell her as a slave to a rich family and that we were next." The officer turned to the other policemen that it looked like that Tee had been snatched by child smugglers before turning his attention back to the three kids.

"How bad was Tee when he took her out of the room to take to the airport?" he asked them.

"Really bad" Johnny replied "she was unconcious."

"Right, we're going to take you three down to the police station, contact Mr Milligan and tell him where you are, then we'll head to the airport to see if we can track down Theresa" the officer explained "don't worry Johnny, we will get your sister back, we promise." The police then led the Johnny and the girls out of the flat.

Backa t the dumping ground, Mike was sorting through some papers when the phone rang so he went to answer it.

"Hello, what, are they ok, smuggled to china?, ok I'll be down there right away" he said before putting the reciever down just as Tracy walked into the office.

"Hi mike" she said "who was that?"

"That was the police, Johnny, Lily and Carmen have been found. They are now at the police station and they know who took Tee" Mike replied.

"What about Tee, is she with them?" Tracy asked. Mike shook his head.

"The person who snatched Tee has taken her to the airport and is ging to smuggle her to china so he can sell her into slavery" Mike explained.

"You mean, she's been taken by child smugglers?" a horrified Tracy asked. Mike nodded and said that he needed to get down to the police station because Johnny, Lily and Carmen where down there.

"I'm coming with you" Tracy said, grabbing her jacket.

Melvin had just arrived at the Airport. He had driven the black transit van into the area where they are supposed to take animal cages got out of the driver's seat and went into the bag to make sure that Tee was still unconcious as he didn't want anyone knowing that he had smuggled a little girl onto the plane. He climbed into the back of the van, opened the cage and pulled the blanket back to find that Tee was still unconcious, bound and gagged before exiting the van and telling the guy behind the reception desk that he had an animal cage to bring on the plane.

Mike and Tracy arrived at the police station to find Johnny, Lily and Carmen waiting for them.

"Are you three ok?" Mike asked them as he approached them.

"We found the kidnapper Mike but he's gone to the airport and he's taken Tee with him" Carmen blurted out.

"I know Carmen, the officer told me on the phone" Mike told officer then explained to Mike and Tracy that they needed to get to the airport to see if they can track down the person who took Tee.

"There might still be a chance they could be still in the airport if we hurry" the officer said.

"We want to come too" Johnny said.

"Ok, but stick with us ok, no running off" the officer told them before they went to head of to the airport, however, they were already too late because Melvin was now sat on a plane to China in the area where they kept the animal cages.

"So, what you going to china for?" a man who was also in the animal cage area on the plane asked Melvin.

"To erm, visit some relatives" he lied. The other guy nodded and looked at the animla cage that Melvin was sat next to.

"What you got in there then mate?" he asked.

"None of your buisness so keep your nose out" Melvin snapped. The other guy simply shrugged and went back to reading his newspaper. Melvin sighed with relief and quickly checked on Tee again. She was still unconcious.

The police, Mike, tracy and the three kids had just arrived at the airport to find that the plane to China had already left.

"We're too late" said Johnny "Tee's been taken to China and I'll never see her again."

"We're not going to give up Johnny, we will get Tee back, even if we have to catch the next plane to China" Mike told him.

"Let's go ask the woman at the gate if she's seen anyone board the plane with a little girl who looked really sick and was unconcious" the officer suggested before they walked towards the gate where the plane to China had just depareted from. The woman who was stood at the desk stopped what she was doing and noticed them.

"I'm sorry but the plane to China has already departed" the woman told them "if you want to go to China, the next flight is at eight thirty am tomorrow morning."

"Actually, I'm a police officer" the officer said, showing her his identification.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you want?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"A little girl was abducted a few days ago by child smugglers and we believe that one of them boared this plane so they can smuggle the girl to China. We also heard from this young man here" he indicated to Johnny "that the little girl was sick and uncocnious when he took her from his flat to this very airport so I'm asking if you've seen anyone get on the plane, carrying a really sick and unconcious looking girl and acting suspicious?"

"No I haven't" the woman replied "but if a young child has been kidnapped and smuggled onto the plane, then I will inform the manager right away."

"Thankyou very much madam" the officer replied "you have been really helpful."

Back on the plane, the man who shall be called Adam was still reading his newspaper when he heard a muffled coughing sound coming from the animal cage that Melvin was sat near to.

"Here mate, there's a coughing noise coming from your animal cage" said Adam.

"So what, it's got nothing to do with you" Melvin snapped. Adam then looked as a small lump under the tartan blanket began to move before a small hand popped out from underneath it.

"What is that?" Adam asked as he got up from his seat and walked over to the cage. Melvin tried to tell him to go away but Adam wasn't listening, he was busy pulling back the blanket until it revealed Tee who was starting to come round. Fuming, Adam turned round to face Melvin.

"What are you playing at, there's a little girl tied up and gagged in that cage" he barked. Melvin now realized that he had been caught out as Adam turned to another passengers in that same area.

"Go and alert the pilot that a little girl has been found bound and gagged in one of the animal cages" he told them as two other passengers restrained Melvin. Adam then pulled Tee out of the cage and proceeded to untie her.


	11. saved

saved

Adam had managed to untie Tee and pulled the duck tape of her mouth. He then helped her to her feet and sat her down in one of the seats. The two passengers who had alerted the captain came back and said that he was turning the plane back to the Airport. Melvin was still being restrained by the other two guys and he was causing a riot.

"She's mine, mine to sell" he shouted.

"You're a twisted sick kidnapper who needs locking up for a long time" Adam snapped at him before going to make sure that Tee was alright. She had now regained conciousness but she was still in need of some medical attention.

"I don't want to go to china" she mumbled as her head drooped on her shoulders. Adam lifted her head up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, the pilot is turning the plane around and flying back to the Uk" he reassured her. Tee managed to force a small smile before her head dropped on her shoulder again and her eyes drooped shut.

"Someone get this girl a drink of water and tell the captain that we need an Ambulance waiting" Adam informed. One of the passenger's nodded and went to inform the captain as Adam placed a cushion under Tee's head and wrapped her up in a blanket.

"Johnny" she mumbled, eyes still closed "where's johnny?" Adam looked confused and turned to the other passengers.

"Do you think she's delirious?" a man asked.

"I don't know" Adam said before focusing his attention back to Tee "who's Johnny sweetheart?"

"My brother" Tee mumbled "is he here?"

"I don't think so, but he might be waiting for you for when we get back to England" he reassured her. Tee managed a small nod and slipped back into an unconcious state as her pnuemonia was begining to get worse. The captain came into the area to find Adam sitting next to the unconcious girl.

"How is the little one doing?" he asked, looking at her.

"Bad, she has a high fever and she's gone unconcious" Adam explained "the man who smuggled her onto the plane is over there." He pointed over at Melvin who was now sat on one of the chairs handcuffed. The captain walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What's your game huh, tying up a little girl and putting her in an animal cage?" he just looked at the captain and raised an eyebrow which caused the captain to get more annoyed with him.

"Don't you give me that attitude mister, I'll make sure that the police lock you up for a very long time" he snapped before getting up and walking off.

At the airport, the manager had just informed Mike that Tee had been found bound and gagged inside an animal cage on the plane to china and that it was on it's way back to the uk.

"Is she ok?" Johnny asked.

"The captain said that she is really bad and that they are going to have an Ambulance here to take her to the hospital for when she lands" the officer explained "so we all need to be waiting for when she lands."

Back on the airplane, Adam was still sat with Tee and he was trying to get her to drink some water but she couldn't manage it.

"How long until we land back in the uk?" he asked as he wiped Tee's forehead down with a wet cloth to keep her temperature down.

"About an hour" the air hostess informed.

"Ok, well, I'm going to try and keep her temperature down until we arrive" Adam informed. Meanwhile, the police officer,Mike, Tracy and the kids where stood outside, waiting for the arrival of the China plane plus there was an Ambulance waiting in the run way so that they could take Tee to the Hospital.

"I wonder how long we'll have to wait" Mike said.

"The manager said that the plane should be landing in about forty five minutes" the officer replied "he said he has the kidnapper already handcuffed and they're keeping a close eye on Theresa."

"Can I go with her to the hospital?" Johnny asked "I want to be there for her for when she gets back."

"You'll need an adult to go with you" the officer told him. Tracy volunteered to go with him to the hospital and that mike should get Lily and Carmen back to the dumping ground for a goodnight's sleep.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Mike asked her "I mean, if you get too tired and want to come back."

"I'll be fine Mike, if i get tired, I'll probably fall asleep in the waiting room" Tracy replied. Back on the plane, an old lady passenger was demanding to know why they were heading back to England.

"Because one of the passengers is trying to smuggle a little girl out of the country and she was found bound and gagged inside an animal cage so we're heading back to england because that is where she belongs and to get the person who snatched her locked up for a very long time" an air hostess explained.

"Was he from a child smuggling ring or something?" the old lady asked.

"He must have been" the air hostess replied "they do that kind of thing, snatch kids then smuggle them to different countries and sell them into slavery or something like that."

"Dear shame" the old lady said, shaking her head. The aire hostess then went off to check on Tee. The little girl was still in an unconcious state and Adam was still sat with her.

"The captain said we should be landing in half an hour and that an Ambulance is waiting" the air hostess informed him.

"Thankyou" replied Adam before turning back to Tee "don't worry sweetheart, you'll be back home soon."

"Do you think they'll put that guy in prison for a long time?" Carmen asked.

"I hope so, he kidnapped her and probably some other kids too, so I doubt they'll let him walk free after what he's done" Tracy explained.

"Do you think they'll hunt the other child smugglers down and lock them up for a long time too?" Lily asked.

"They'll lock them up too if they track them down" Mike replied " then maybe they'll go and find the other kids that were taken and return them back to their rightful families." Half an hour later, the plane had landed in the runway and two paramedics and the police all gathered at the bottom of the stair ramp to wait for Tee to come out. Two police men ran into the plane as Adam emerged from the plane, carrying Tee who was wrapped in a blanket.

"Tee" Johnny yelled as he ran towards the scene. He arrived just as Adam handed her over to one of the paramedics.

"Is she ok?" he asked as they placed her onto a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"We won't know until we get to the hospital" the paramedic told him as Tracy, Mike and the girls appeared behind him "who are you anyway?"

"I'm her older brother, she was kidnapped and I've been really worried about her" Johnny said. Seeing that he was a relative, they allowed Johnny to come with her to the hospital and Tracy came along with him as Mike took Lily and Carmen back to the dumping ground.

Meanwhile, Melvin had been arrested and was now sat in an interview room with two Police officers

"Melvin Harris, charged with the kidnapping of Theresa taylor and attempting to smuggle her out of the country" the officer said into a tape recorder before focusing his attention to Melvin who was sat cross armed in the chair across the table "so, what were you planning on doing with Theresa once you smuggled her out of the country?"

"No comment" Melvin replied with an evil smirk.

"Mr. Harris, you are not making it any easy for yourself" the officer said, getting frustrated "you put the life of a nine year old child in danger and you attempted to smuggle her out of the country while she was sick with Pnuemonia and needed medical care."

"I was giving her medication though as my boss instructed me to" Melvin replied.

"That's not the point, she should have been in hospital recieving proffesional medical care, not lokced up in a damp room which could have probably made it worse" the officer barked "now, where are the other members of your little child smuggling gang?"

"No comment" Melvin said again. Having enough, the officer sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Put him in one of the cells until he is ready to reveal the whereabouts of the other members of the child smugglers" the officer ordered.

Over at the hospital, Johnny and Tracy where sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Tee when a nurse came out and approached them.

"How is she?" Tracy asked.

"Well we managed to bring her fever down but she's been having coughing fits which were making it difficult for her to breath so we put an oxygen mask on her to ease the breathing" the nurse explained.

"Is she going to be ok?" Johnny asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment but with plenty of rest, she should be right as rain in a few days" the nurse explained "you got her here just in time." Johnny sighed with relief and asked if he could go and see her.

"Of course, I think she might be happy if you were there" the nurse said. She took Johnny and Tracy down to the children's ward until they reached Tee's bed. The girl was sleeping and had an oxygen masked strapped over her.

"Will she know I'm here?" Johnny asked. Tracy nodded and urged him to go and sit with her so Johnny went and sat on the chair next to her bed. He took hold of her hand and her eyes fluttered open. She slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Johnny" she said "am I back in England?"

"Yeah, you're back in England and you're safe now" he reassured her. Tee managed a small smile and went back to sleep. Johnny sat with her, relieved that she was back safe and sound.


	12. Back home

Back home

It had been two weeks since Tee was saved from being smuggled to china so she could be sold as a slave to a rich family. She had spend these last two weeks in Hospital recovering from Pnuemonia and she was starting to get back to her normal self.

"You'll be able to go back home soon, seeing that your getting better" a nurse told her one morning. She was sat up in a hospital bed wide awake and more aware of what was going off around. The only thing she had left was a slight chest infection but she had some medication for that.

"Bet you can't wait to go back home,being stuck here for two weeks" the nurse told her as she gave her some cough medicine.

"I've missed it" Tee replied "it was really scary, getting kidnapped and nearly smuggled to china."

"I bet it was,but your safe now" the nurse reassured her "now you get some rest ok and I'll come and check on you later." Tee nodded and layed down for a little nap.

She had woken up a couple of hours later to find Johnny and Tracy standing by her bedside and Johnny looked relieved that his sister was ok now.

"Did you miss me when I got taken?" Tee asked her older brother as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"More than anything" Johnny replied "I thought I wasn't going to see you again and seeing you being carried of that plane in an unconcious state really scared me."

"But I'm feeling a little better now, the nurse said I'll be able to come home in a couple of days" said Tee as Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what happened to the man who tried smuggling me out of the country?" she asked as Johnny finally let go of her.

"He was arrested and sent for life in prison" Tracy replied "they also managed to track down the other members of the ring and put them away for life."

"What about the other kids that they managed to smuggle to different countries?" Tee asked "have they been found and brought back here yet?"

"They're still trying to track them down,but the family who were planning on buying you were also sent to prison for being involved with your kidnapping" Tracy explained. Both Johnny and Tracy had spend a good couple of hours with Tee before the nurse told them that visiting hours where over and that Tee needed plenty of rest. Johnny turned to his sister and promised that he'll come and see her soon before leaving the room with Tracy.

A couple of days later, Tee was allowed to go back to the dumping ground. She had changed out her hospital pyjamas into a T-shirt,jacket and jeans. The nurse gave her some cough medicine to take with her as she still had abit of a chesty cough.

"Mr Milligan will be picking you up" the nurse told her "do you want some breakfast while your waiting?"

"Yes please" Tee replied. She had only just got her appetite back a week ago and asked for a english fry up for her breakfast. After Tee had finished her breakfast, Mike had arrived to collect her and she was so happy to see him that she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"I've missed you" she told him.

"We've all missed you too, back at the home" Mike told her as she let go "so, shall we get going?" Tee said goodbye to those who looked after her at the Hospital and left in the mini-van. When she arrived back at the dumping ground, all the kids began fussing over her and asking her how she was.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Tee told them. She then turned to Mike and Gina and asked if she could go to bed for abit.

"Go on, you look worn out" Mike told her. Carmen cmae rushing towards her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad your ok" she said "we've all missed you so much."

"That's enough now carmen, Tee is very tired and she wants to go to bed" Gina told her. Carmen finally let go of Tee and she went upstairs for a lie down because she was tired.

Later that night, Tee couldn't sleep. She had been having nightmares about her ordeal and was too scared to go back to sleep so she climbed out of bed, went into Johnny's room and gently shook him awake.

"Huh, what?" he groaned as he switched his bedside lamp on to find his little sister stood next to his bed "Tee, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here with you?" she asked. Johnny then made a space for Tee on his bed and she climbed in next to him.

"What was it about?" he asked her.

"It was about what happened to me, only I didn't get saved this time" she replied.

"Well don't worry because it's all over now, those people have been locked away so you don't have to be scared anymore" Johnny reassured her. He waited for a reply but she had already dropped off so he went back to sleep himself, relieved that his sister was now back safe and recovering from her pnuemonia.

A week had passed by since Tee came back home from the Hospital and she was starting to feel much better. One morning, when she was playing with Carmen and Lily in the garden, Gina told her that the Police where here to talk to her about the kidnapping ordeal.

"I don't know what to say" Tee said nervously as they walked up to the office. gina put a comforting hnad on her shoulder and told her to tell them exactly what happened on the night she was taken. When they got into the office, Tee saw two Police officers sat in there and one of them stood up.

"Hello Theresa, we want to ask you a few questions about what happened during the kidnapping" he said to her. Tee nodded and sat in an opposite seat from the two Police officers.

"Now Theresa, you do know that we have arrested the people who were involved with your kidnapping?" one of them asked her.

"has the man who took me been arrested also?" Tee asked.

"Yes" another Police officer replied "now Theresa, we want you tell us exactly what happened on the night you were taken."

"I can't really remember all of it because I was drugged" Tee replied.

"Well, try and tell us what you remember" the first Police officer asked her. Tee nodded and began to tell them what she could remember about her ordeal.

"Well, I was in bed and I got woken up by this loud crashing noise, I went into Johnny's room and asked him if he will come and see what caused the crash with me" she said.

"And Johnny is your older Brother right?" the second Police officer asked. Tee nodded and continued with her story.

"We both went downstairs to find that a window had been broken in the kitchen. Johnny told me to go and wake Mike because he knew that someone must have broken in. So I went to get Mike when I saw this man come up from behind Johnny and hit him over the head with a cricket bat, then he came up to me and put this funny smelling cloth over my mouth and the next thing I knew, I woke up in this damp room on an old mattress tied up and gagged." The two Police officers nodded as they took it all down.

"Were they're anyone else in the place where you got taken?" the first one asked her.

"Yes" Tee replied "they're were about seven of them and I think they were the child smugglers. I managed to escape at first but they caught me and took me back to that room, that was when I started to get sick because I think I must have fainted after they bought me back. I woke up the next day to find myself in another room but I can't really rememberm uch after that because I was really sick throughout the whole thing mostly."

"Ok,so is that all you can remember then?" the second Police officer aksed her. Tee nodded and asked if they could stop the interview because she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Very well, you've been really brave telling us all this" the first Police officer told her. They then left and Tee asked Gina if she could go and back outsdie to play with Carmen and Lily.

"Go ahead" Gina replied. Tee smiled and ran out into the garden to play with the other two girls and she was happy to be back home at the Dumping ground.


End file.
